Making a Friend
by Nagareboshi
Summary: *New title! Final Chapter! Complete! Yay!* In a world where digimon and humans live together..there a girl who needs to learn to live and love again. Can a certain boy help her? See bio for better summary.
1. So it begins

Learning to Live and Love Again  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
Now I bet you want to know what kind of crossover this is..well you're going to have to wait. HAHAHA (. I'll give you a hint look at one of my other fanfic. It also has some other anime that I like in it. Of coarse later in the story. I'm sure you know what kind crossover it is come the second chapter after this prologue.  
  
Also this story or world is like a remake of the poke`mon world you know digimon roam the world oh just the story. I'll tell you there.  
  
Also I don't own digimon.  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter One So it begins…..  
  
~*~  
  
In a world were humans and digimon live together. Humans feared the digimon and the digimon feared the humans. It was that simple.  
  
So the digimon didn't bother the humans and the humans left the digimon alone.  
  
There were a "few" humans that could control and make friends with some friendly digimon. A "few."  
  
There was one thing the digimon and humans both had in common though, they both believe that the 4 guardians would protect them. Or at least 3 out of the 4 would.  
  
There were rumors of a fifth guardian, but to most it was just rumors. Many wonder if there was a fifth guardian and they hope that this one would watch over them and keep them safe. For it was said that the fifth was the strongest and kindness one of all the guardians. But only a few knew whether or not if the rumors were true.  
  
And so our story begins…  
  
~*~  
  
so how do you like it so far. It's just a prologue so don't worry.  
  
Please review! ( 


	2. Cheryl

Learning to Live and Love Again  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
Now I bet you want to know what kind of crossover this is..well you're going to have to wait. HAHAHA (. I'll give you a hint look at one of my other fanfic. It also has some other anime that I like in it. Of coarse later in the story. I'm sure you know what kind crossover it is come the second chapter after this prologue.  
  
Also this story or world is like a remake of the poke`mon world you know digimon roam the world oh just the story. I'll tell you there.  
  
Also I don't own digimon.  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter Two A girl and A boy  
  
  
  
A girl around sixteen stood on top of a hill. She was looking at a village.  
  
*Great, another village I have to past though,* thought girl angrily as she head down the hill.  
  
The girl walked into town. Many men were eyeing her. Of coarse She was wearing a long-sleeves turtleneck black shirt and long black pants, that fit her very well. It looked like she was wearing a body suit and it showed most of her curves. Her golden hair was tied back into a ponytail and swayed behind her. Many men backed down when they saw a sword hanging from her waist. They knew she was a warrior and one mot to played around with. Her sapphire eyes and emotionless impression told everyone "don't-mess-with- me."  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "Hey there cutie how bout you come with me," said a voice.  
  
The girl turn around. Standing in front of her was a man who looked so what strong. The people thought he was crazy since this girl looked like is was ready to kill.  
  
"I don't think so," said the girl yanking her arm out of the man's grasp. Her voice was dangerously low and if looks could kill, this man would be dropping dead by now.  
  
"Oh," said the man. His name was Jack and no one NO ONE said no to never. Or at least got away with saying it to him again, not after tangling with his gang that is. Jack snapped his finger and about a dozen men appear with weapons in hand as they approach the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl was NOT having a good day. First to her much discomfort had to past though another town full of people. Second some man was trying to hit on her. Then he sets his gang on her. And as you can tell she was very angry.  
  
Drawing her sword she launch herself onto the group of men. She had killed a few of them and had knocked the rest of unconscious in seconds. Cheryl pointed the tip of her sword at Jack's neck. "Leave now and I won't kill you," she growled. Jack to the warning and ran out of sight. Cheryl return her sword to it's sheath and continue to walk though the town.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier  
  
A boy watch Cheryl walked into town. *A warrior,* thought the boy as he study the girl, *and a good one too.*  
  
"Hey there cutie how bout you come with me," said a man.  
  
"I don't think so," said Cheryl.  
  
"Oh," said the man, then he snapped his finger and a bunch of men appeared.  
  
*Great, another bully. Looks like I have to step in,* thought the boy. But before he could do anything the girl had killed and knocked unconscious the group of men and had their leader running away in fear. The boy stood wide- eyed *She very good I see*  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I finish the next chapter hoped you like it and don't forget to review.  
  
Hey Kaira I finish the next chapter you can read it now.  
  
Kaira: cool be there in a sec. 


	3. Yami

Learning to Live and Love Again  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
NB: Now you get to know what this is a crossover with. Just keep on reading and review.  
  
Kaira I'm posting a new chapter.  
  
Kaira: Ok tell me when you done I'll be in my room sleeping.  
  
NB: What you're not going to help me.  
  
Kaira: All right I'm coming.  
  
Also this story or world is like a remake of the poke`mon world you know digimon roam the world oh just the story. I'll tell you there.  
  
Also I don't own digimon and the other story that is crossover with the digimon.  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter Three Attack in the Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
Yami woke up and stretch. Yesterday he had seen a unusual battle between a girl he never seen before and some bullies. Her skill amazed him. He had never seen anyone handle a sword like that before, not even himself. Yami sighed. He knew something was going to happen to him today he just knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Nightfall  
  
Yami was making camp. The sun had set and stars lied scatter across the sky. He left the village early in the morning and had been traveling on foot for the whole day. He was some what hoping to catch up to that girl he had saw yesterday. Yami couldn't help but feel that something was telling him to follow the girl and to help her with something.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, not to far ahead of Yami's camp.  
  
Cheryl looked across the lake, the moonlight reflecting off the lake and on to her. Above her the stars twinkle at her as the gentle winds blew sweeping her hair behind her. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Cheryl was enjoying the peace and quiet, but due to her bad luck there was a flare of five evil auras.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to Yami  
  
Yami suddenly woke up. Surrounding him was five Flymon.  
  
"Don't move," hissed one of the Flymon, "Just give us all your food and money and we won't hurt you. And don't try reaching for your sword."  
  
Yami didn't have a choice. Then all of a sudden there was a blast of wind the flymon dropped dead, all five of them. Yami blinked. *Who could be strong enough to kill a digimon much less five.* He recognize the figure, it was the girl he saw yesterday.  
  
"Are you alright," asked the girl as he helped Yami to his feet.  
  
"Yeah thanks, how did you.." Yami couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
The girl said noting, so Yami decided to ask something else (Yami in this case is a little more like Yugi in this story. Still brave and courageous, just a more caring and kind around people then he is in the show.) "I'm Yami a master swordsman. I watch you fight yesterday. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
The girl just seem to stare at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl just stare at Yami. *Ok he not your everyday person. He's a warrior like me. I've heard of a master swordsman named Yami. He quite famous in the swordplay history. It said the his skill rivals mines.*  
  
Cheryl studied Yami. Black and red hair, spiking out in all different direction with golden bangs. His violet eyes held wisdom and kindness within them unlike her where they hold pain and sorrow. He was wearing a blue jacket the covered a black shirt with buckles on them, long blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Around his neck was a puzzle shaped as a pyramid hanging upside down with a strange eye on it. On the ground next to Yami there was a sword. Yami's sword was a wide double-edge blade like her own, but bigger. Her sword was similar to the sword card for Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
*What shock me is that he isn't afraid of me. I had just killed five digimon. Most people would be running away in fear by now. Maybe he isn't like other people,* thought Cheryl.  
  
Taking a deep breath and swallowing her doubted she replied to Yami's earlier question, "I pick it up in my travels," She had some what lied. It was partly true she had refine it a lot over her travels. "My name is Cheryl nice to meet you Yami."  
  
Yami smiled, *Maybe she isn't so bad.* "Nice to meet you to Cheryl. You're welcome to stay here and warm yourself."  
  
Cheryl shook her head, "No thank you."  
  
"I insist," said Yami.  
  
This when on for awhile and soon Yami won. The rest of the night they had talked about were they had traveled.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: The stinks I know. I didn't know how to end it ok. mumbling Kaira I'm going to get you for ditching me. And if by now you don't know what this story is a crossover with, it Yu-gi-oh. You're pathetic if you didn't know that. I guess its ok if you never heard of Yu-gi-oh, but if you did then as I said you're pathetic.  
  
Please review! Flames are accepted just please be GENTLE with them.  
  
Don't forget to read my other stories too.  
  
:) 


	4. Yosho

Learning to Live and Love Again  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
NB: Ok in this chapter there is a little Tenchi I'm not sure with Tenchi, but bare with me I don't watch a lot.  
  
Kaira: Finally you post the next chapter.  
  
NB sigh  
  
Also I don't own digimon, Yugioh, and Tenchi.  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
1 Chapter Three Yosho  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day  
  
The next day Cheryl and Yami walked into town. They decided that this would be a good place to stock up on supplies (Even though Cheryl didn't want to go in to town. Which puzzled Yami a bit.)  
  
"Where are you headed after this," asked Yami.  
  
Cheryl shrugged, "I may just stay here for the night before moving on."  
  
Yami smiled, "Me too." *Maybe this way I can learn more about her. She seem nice and there something about her that draws me to her,* thought Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
The Masaki Shrine  
  
"Look lord Tenchi," said a purple hair girl.  
  
"What is it Ayeka," asked black hair boy.  
  
"It's that master swordsman you told us about."  
  
"You're joking," said Tenchi.  
  
"No look," said Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi stop his work and looked. In the front of the shrine, walking right by it was the legendary master swordsman Yami talking to a girl.  
  
Tenchi bugged eye. "Wow! Grandpa look who at the front of the shrine," he yelled.  
  
Little know to Tenchi his grandfather, Yosho, was watching Cheryl and Yami from a distance. Yosho was shock at the girl's built. *That girl walks with grace, but her eyes hold pain and sorrow. I wonder what happen to her to cause her so much pain and grief. She is a warrior that for sure.*  
  
~*~  
  
To Yami and Cheryl  
  
"I need to get something that I forgot to pick up back in town. I'll be back in a few minutes. See you later Yami," said Cheryl as she headed back to town.  
  
"Ok see you later," said Yami. Suddenly one of his sense kicked in. *Oh great,* groan Yami, *Cheryl going to be in trouble.* He took off in the direction that Cheryl was headed.  
  
~*~  
  
Yosho watch Cheryl leave Yami and then Yami suddenly left in a hurry after Cheryl. *Something wrong. I better follow.* He turn around and headed in the direction of Cheryl and Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*Hm were can I…..* thought Cheryl before darkness took over.  
  
"Heh heh now I got you," said a manly voice. He picked Cheryl. She laid limped in his arms.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a few seconds later  
  
Yami was know standing were Cheryl was once standing. Though nobody knew Yami had some magical powers too. But he could barely control it, but he could sense Cheryl's aura. It was because he had magic that he was only a bit shock when Cheryl killed five Flymon. He followed Cheryl's aura all the way to an empty farmhouse on the outskirts of the town.  
  
Following some what close was Yosho.*I wonder why he going to the farmhouse. No one goes there any more.* thought Yosho as he continue to follow Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oww," moaned Cheryl. She looked around. There was no one around. *Ok how did I get here and what hit me? Huh? Why are my hands tied together?*  
  
"Good to see you're awake," said a very familiar voice. Jack stepped out of the shadows. "Since I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Jack and I brought you here to teach you a lesson. No one said no to me or beats up my gang and gets away with it."  
  
He pulled out a whip.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami moved quietly in the farmhouse. He was certain that Cheryl's aura coming from the within the farmhouse.  
  
"Good to see you're awake," said a very familiar voice. It was that bully from before. "Since I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Jack and I brought you here to teach you a lesson. No one said no to me or beats up my gang and gets away with it." He pulled out a whip.  
  
*Cheryl* thought Yami. He knew Cheryl could withstand Jack's feeble attacks but for how long. He started to devise a plan, but what happen next shock him.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack's whip made it first mark. It had made a small cut on Cheryl's cheek. Cheryl pulled out a dagger hidden under her sleeve. There was a reason why she was a master of hidden weaponry. She quickly cut off her ropes. They fell to the ground. She was starting to get real angry at Jack. Actually real angry was an understatement she was fuming.  
  
"I had with you. First you try and hit on me, than you send your gang on me. Second you knock me out and threaten me. Third you attack me. Well listen up buddy this is one reason why you knew get me mad," yelled Cheryl.  
  
She stood up and faced her hand at Jack's whip. The whip flew into her hand and even before it got to her hand it burst into a million pieces.  
  
"H-How did you do that? No human could possibly do that." stammer Jack. He was now scared.  
  
"You're right," growled Cheryl, "because I'm not completely human!"  
  
Yami watch in amazement as he watched Cheryl destroy the whip. *How could Cheryl do this? She said that she wasn't human, but what does that mean? And does she have powers like me but can control it more,* thought Yami.  
  
Yosho was shocked. *There more to this girl than meets the eye.*  
  
"Double bade attack!" A pair of two black lines shaped as an X raced towards Jack. He scream out just as the attack hit him an killing him in an instant.  
  
Jack's scream was so loud the whole town could hear it. In the back of the farmhouse, a light blue head girl watching everything that happen.  
  
Cheryl started to swayed just as she finish her attack. Yami jumped down and catch her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"How can she be so powerful," mumbled Yami as he picked up Cheryl.  
  
"That a very good question. I hope one she can answer," said a voice behind him. Yami turn around standing in front of him was a man in an kimono that was light blue on the bottom and white on the top. (I'm sorry if the colors or the description is wrong as I said I don't watch or read too much Tenchi) "Come now, let's tend to her wounds follow me," continue the man or know as Yosho to you.  
  
Yami just stared at this man who was offering to help Cheryl after what he had see Cheryl do. He knew that most people would run away after seeing someone do something like that. But he trust his sense that told him he could trust the man, so he decided to followed Yosho.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh dear, she slip into the darkness again," said a dragon-like being, "Gatomon come here please."  
  
"Yes Azulongmon," (did I spell it right?) said a cat-like being walking down to the dragon being.  
  
"Our mistress has fallen under the spell of darkness again. See that she makes out of it alive, even if you have to reveal yourself to humans. Use your judgment on people before you attack them. I believe there is at least you two people shouldn't attack, maybe three."  
  
"So has the ice started to melt like it was foretold," asked Gatomon.  
  
"It has, but let's not think about that and first focus on bring our mistress back to the real world. Her soulmate can do the rest. But don't concern yourself about the melting of our mistress personality, it will happen by itself. But we must act fast for the darkness has been feeding on our mistress for too long, she may not wake up this time," said Azulongmon.  
  
"I understand. I'll leave now," said Gatomon.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Done. Yes kaira I move the story to the digimon category.  
  
Kaira: is that why I couldn't find it in the anime crossover category.  
  
NB: yes  
  
Kaira: oh  
  
Yugi: I'm I going to be in this story?  
  
NB: Sorry Yugi but it going to be a Cheryl/Yami fic. Hey I know maybe I can fit you in somewhere.  
  
Yugi: that good.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tai, and Davis: Are we going to be in this fic.  
  
1.1 Stress marks appear on NB's head  
  
Joey: oh no NB getting mad that not good.  
  
Yami: You guys better starting running.  
  
Kaira nodded  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tai, and Davis start running.  
  
NB: Incase you are wondering why my character does not appear here with me is because is me sort of. Cheryl the person I always want to be. So she me, yet she not me. I think dang I'm confusing myself. I'll figure it out later I need to killed some characters.  
  
Runs after Joey, Tristan, Tai, and Daivs. 


	5. The Past

Learning to Live and Love Again  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
NB: I'm sorry. I'm sorry this took so long to post. This week has been long and hard for me—Camp, brother's boy scouts, band concert… Argh too much to handle.  
  
Kaira: Just hurry up and start typing.  
  
Yugi: Just think soon NB will have all the time in the world with summer coming up and school ending.  
  
Yami: Yeah  
  
NB: I don't know I still have summer fun to go to. By the way 9 reviews, 9! The best so far! Of coarse 7 of them are from you, Kaira. By the way is the 8th one yours too?  
  
Kaira: hehehe  
  
NB sweatdropped  
  
1 NB: This chapter should be interesting. Yami finds out that Cheryl is more than she seems and Cheryl gets a surprise herself. A looked into Yami's past as well. By the way it's going to be a long chapter, longer than the last one, so last call for bathroom and water.  
  
Also I don't own digimon and Yugioh and Tenchi.  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter Four The Past  
  
Cheryl tossed and turned. Yami place a wet towel on her forehead. *I wonder who Cheryl really is? She powerful that for sure and what did she mean when she said she wasn't completely human. I hope she can tells us when she wakes up,* thought Yami as Cheryl toss and turn.  
  
~*~  
  
Pain, sorrow. That all Cheryl knew. The pain of being rejected time after time by many others who just didn't understand her. The sorrow of loneliness hidden deep within her heart. Images flash before her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
Tom stay way from her. She a monster.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Another Flashback  
  
She a monster, a freak!  
  
End of flashback  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl held her head and cried out, "Stop it. Just stop it. Just stop the pain!" She curled up into a ball as more images torture her.  
  
~*~  
  
*Mistress hold on,* thought a cat-like digimon as she raced to the Masaki Shrine.  
  
~*~  
  
"She a witch I tell you. She killed this guy with this black light," yelled the light blue girl.  
  
"Are you sure Ryoko," asked Ayeka.  
  
"Yes," yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Then we must tell everyone," said Ayeka.  
  
~*~  
  
"She a very mysterious girl is she not," asked Yosho.  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. Earlier they had introduce to one other.  
  
Suddenly there was yelling of "Monster!" and "It's a digimon!" and "Ah!" Thud Thud Thud. The sound of pounding of the feet, running up the stairs. A purple and white blur ran into the room followed by a mob of angry people.  
  
"Grandpa look out that a digimon," yelled Tenchi. He ran into the room armed with a broom. In fact everyone was holding a broom or rake of some sort.  
  
Yami and Yosho looked at the purple and white blur that came running into the room. It was a cat-like digimon with a golden ring on her purple and white striped tail and a pair of green and red gloves on her front paws. The digimon was in a crouching position, ready to strike in a moment. The hair on her back raised, and it was clear that the digimon was angry. She relaxed a bit when she saw Cheryl. The cat-like digimon walked up to Cheryl and curled up to her, right next to her face.  
  
Ryoko was right.  
  
She a witch.  
  
Lets run out of her out of town.  
  
Was whisper though the mob of people.  
  
Yosho stood up. "What is going on here," he asked.  
  
The purple- hair girl from before, Ayeka said, "Ryoko saw that this girl do something no human could do. She is a witch and for the fact that there is a digimon guarding her, it is clearly that this girl is a witch, of some sort!"  
  
"Now calm down Ayeka. There is no real proof that this girl is a witch," said Yosho, "at this moment it does not matter. Witch or not, her life maybe in danger and I will do everything to help her.  
  
"You can't judge a book by its cover," said Yami, "give her a chance. Now please leave."  
  
Everyone left knowing that angering the master swordsman won't do them anything but get himself or herself killed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Grandpa are you sure you made the right choice," asked Tenchi later that night.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Tenchi," said Yosho.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Yami was facing a dilemma. There was a digimon sleeping next to Cheryl who he didn't want to wake, but if he didn't check to see how Cheryl was holding up so far, it was going to drive him crazy. Yami took a deep breath he was going to check on Cheryl even if he had to wake up the slumbering digimon. Yami reach out his hand to check on her wounds. Gatomon snapped open her eyes and hissed at Yami as if saying Come-one-step-closer-and-I'll- tear-you-apart.  
  
"Hey easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to check on Cheryl, ok," said Yami.  
  
Gatomon wasn't going to buy it when something dawn on her. *Wait if this guy is worried over Cheryl then this guy must be her soulmate and the first person to show her kindness since the old man doesn't know the mistress too well and too old to be the one she looking for. I'll let him past.*  
  
Yami was astonish that the digimon had come up and nuzzle her head against him as if accepting him. Gatomon purred and settle back down next to Cheryl's head.  
  
~*~  
  
The that afternoon  
  
Gatomon opened one of her eyes as she heard Yami walk back into the room. She had decided earlier that morning that she like him, but was still having a problem getting use to him. She knew that he would melt the ice that surround Cheryl for so long. Gatomon saw the kindness that Yami's eyes held and knew he would help Cheryl to learn to live and love again.  
  
Yami set down the box that he was carrying next to him. "Hey there," he said to Gatomon, "let me clean that cut on your leg."  
  
Gatomon looked down at her right front leg. She had forgotten the cut she had receive the night last night when running away from the villagers, she was too worried over her mistress.  
  
Yami gently clean and wrapped the wound. "All done. Now let's do Cheryl's," he said. He quickly finishes cleaning Cheryl wounds.  
  
Gatomon just stared at Yami. He was just amazing her minute after minute. Here was a guy that cared for her mistress and HER. The only ones who did that for her were Cheryl and the three others guardians, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon who do only could do so much since they were busy. *There was more to this boy than he seems. I do believe that there is some power hidden deep within him, but I'm not really sure,* thought Gatomon.  
  
"So what's your name," asked Yami, bring Gatomon out of her thought.  
  
Gatomon looked at Yami. *It can't hurt to tell him.* "I'm Gatomon . I thank you for taking care of my mistress."  
  
"Mistress," question Yami.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami just shrugged it off still puzzle what Gatomon had meant by Cheryl being her mistress. He decided to introduce himself, "I'm Yami, nice to meet you Gatomon."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," said Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon do you know what Cheryl means when she said she wasn't completely human?"  
  
Gatomon somewhat paled at the thought, *How did he find that out? Cheryl must have told him or something like that. Oh well he going to find soon or later. Might as well tell him.* "It's a long story. No one knows how it happen either."  
  
Yami was know really curious.  
  
"What she means is she half human, half digimon."  
  
"WHAT," yelled Yami. He had jump up from his sitting position.  
  
*Half human, half digimon, interesting,* thought Yosho. He was listening to Gatomon and Yami's conversation though one side of the door to the guest room. Across the other side of the room listening though the other door was Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes widen at what the heard. *A half human, half digimon. No way!*  
  
"As I said no one knows how it happen. The only one who knows is Cheryl herself than again she may not know herself," said Gatomon.  
  
"Half human, half digimon, unbelievable," mumble Yami.  
  
"Please be gentle when asking her about this. Cheryl doesn't like talking about her past. It stir memories that Cheryl wants to forget." said Gatomon.  
  
"Memories she wants to forget,' asked Yami.  
  
"Yes. Our mistress past has been too pretty. Ever wonder why she avoids pasting though towns or why she so cold to people even digimon," asked Gatomon.  
  
Yami nodded, he had all ways wonder that since he first met Cheryl.  
  
"I'm not sure if she wants me to even tell you this," mumble Gatomon, "Oh well. You see Cheryl grew up alone."  
  
"You mean she didn't have any friends. What about her family," asked Yami. He was getting a bit confuse here than again the way Cheryl acts sometimes it seems like she did grow up with out love. She sometimes seems so cold and distant to people.  
  
Gatomon shook her head. "I don't know about her family. As far as I know she doesn't have any. She just appeared one day when she was just a baby and was recognized for her powers. But yes she grew up alone, without friends and family. Just because of who she is, a half human, half digimon hybrid."  
  
"That cruel. No one should go though that," said Yami. He didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
Outside, Tenchi was thinking the same thing as Yami. Tenchi frowned as he thought, *what kind of person would judge her because of her origin?! Wait I did! Oh no what have I done?!*  
  
"But weren't you there for Cheryl when she was growing up," asked Yami. He wanted to know more about Cheryl's past. He never met a person who when though something like that other than himself…..  
  
Gatomon sighed, "It's not that easy. I was told to protect Cheryl from afar. I was not allowed to be with her at all time. Have you heard the rumors of a fifth guardian? The one who was said to be the strongest out of all the guardian?"  
  
"Yes. I heard of them. I thought they were just rumors," said Yami. Over his travels had heard of these rumors of a fifth guardian. The rumors were that the fifth guardian was the strongest of all the other guardians.  
  
"They're not."  
  
"What," yelled Yami (he doing a lot of yelling) shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
"They're not," continue Gatomon. "They're true and as real as you or me. Cheryl is the fifth guardian, the child of peace. The three guardians, Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon accepted Cheryl quickly. She was a fast learner and learned her powers quite quickly. She was a very sweet girl and one you would mind being around with. But Zhuqiaomon didn't like her very well. He insulted her behind her, and tensed her. Than a few years back Cheryl got fed up with being reject and stopped making trying to friends. She became cold and distant. She wasn't the sweet, kind, and caring girl she uses to be. Than one year she just got up and left. No one knows way, but everyone thinks she just got fed up with the tensing and insults. She has been wandering the world since. The three guardians and myself, especially Azulongmon have trying to get her to come back home, but each time she refuse to return home. So the three guardians decided that we just let Cheryl do what she needs to do what ever it is. Now we just protect her from afar, making sure she eats right, gets her exercise things like that. I hope that one day she find what she looking for and come home. It's boring with out her there.  
  
  
  
I wonder what exactly Cheryl looking for. Maybe her true past a friend love even. Who knows?" Gatomon mumble the last part to herself forgetting that Yami was still there in the room with her.  
  
"Sugoi," said Yami. This was unbelievable yesterday he barely knew Cheryl, now he was hearing her life story. (Hey I'm sorry if my Japanese is wrong most of it was self taught are learn off the Internet ok)  
  
Outside Tenchi thought, *Sugoi there is more to this girl than what meets the eye. Grandpa was right.*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl was still crying her past just wouldn't leave her alone. Her memories return to the reason why she left in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you hate me," asked Cheryl was talking to Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Because you're not worthy of being a guardian," sneered Zhuqiaomon. Then he attacked her. "Let's see if you're worthy of being a guardian.  
  
~*~  
  
End of flashback  
  
Cheryl remembered it all quite clearly. She had survived the attack, but it was there and then that she decided to leave. She spirit was broken as the last of her kindness was seal away. Though her kindness, her gentleness, her love was seal away it somehow never left her, she would still help a person or digimon if they need help, but she was still a cold person. But as her journey continues her kindness, her gentleness, her love began to open again. Not a whole lot but still some manage to get past her seal up heart and appear once awhile. She couldn't figure way, when she around Yami, that she acts, most of the time, like she was still a young carefree girl before she left before the tensing and taunting start before the world knew she exist.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Yami walked into Cheryl's room. He was dress in his normal clothing ( you know the blue jacket and blue pants and so on and so.) He found Gatomon pacing the room back and froth as she mumbles to herself, "Not good."  
  
"What's not good," asked Yami.  
  
Gatomon leaped in air. She had notice that Yami had enter the room. "I'm just worried," she said.  
  
"Why that?"  
  
"It's the start of the third day if Cheryl does wake up today, there is a good chance she never wake up."  
  
"What," exclaimed Yami. (Boy he asking a lot of question and yelling a lot too)  
  
"You see," explained Gatomon," Cheryl is yet to wake is because she is trapped, trapped within her mind, her past. Then only thing that gets her out of there is her will to live. After what she been though I don't know if she make it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The darkness or rather the feeling that Cheryl had bottle up over the years has been feeding on her too long. With each person that rejects or hurts her she lose more and more of her will to live. It also depends if she wants to wake up. The last time she barely made it out. When she did get out she was bedridden for days," said Gatomon. She sighed and continues, "Though she doesn't seem like it, Cheryl is a very weak person. I don't mean by strength she very strong, I mean she gets sick very easily." Gatomon sighed turning her glaze from Cheryl to Yami she said, "There is something I must do today. I trust that you want to watch Cheryl right?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Good," mumbled Gatomon. She scampered out the room and down the stairs.  
  
Yami watch as Gatomon ran down the stairs before turning back to Cheryl. "Cheryl," he mumbled, "It's hard to believe that someone like you had to go though so much pain and STILL keep a fiery spirit. Not even I could do that. Don't give on yourself yet Cheryl. You may think no one cares for you, but I do and so does Gatomon and those three guardians. Don't let the darkness within you win. I've seen what you can do. You're stronger than the darkness. You can pull out of this Cheryl." He absentmindly brush a strand of hair out of Cheryl's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl thought to herself, *Why do I do this to myself? No one would miss besides Gatomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon. Wait what was that.* Cheryl turn as she heard something behind her.  
  
"Cheryl." It was Yami's voice.  
  
*Yami,* thought Cheryl.  
  
Yami's voice continue to echo what he was saying, "It's hard to believe that someone like you had to go though so much pain and STILL keep a fiery spirit. Not even I could do that. Don't give on yourself yet Cheryl. You may think no one cares for you, but I do and so does Gatomon and those three guardians. Don't let the darkness within you win. I've seen what you can do. You're stronger than the darkness. You can pull out of this Cheryl."  
  
"Yami," whispered Cheryl.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey gramps," said Tenchi. He walked into the living room of the Masaki Shrine. His grandfather was sitting down drinking tea.  
  
"Yes Tenchi," said Yosho.  
  
Tenchi sat down next to his grandpa. He took a deep breath and said, "You were right. There is more to that girl than what meets the eye. I can't believe that I accuse her like that."  
  
"Hmm, I see I wasn't the only one who was eavesdropping on Gatomon and Yami's conversation," said Yosho, smiling as he looked at his grandson.  
  
"Huh you were listening too," asked Tenchi not believing that his grandfather was actually eavesdropping on a conversation.  
  
"Yes it so sad that a young girl like her had to go though so much pain at her age," said Yosho.  
  
"I agree. No one should have gone though something like that," said Tenchi.  
  
Bam The door to the living room slammed open. There was all the villagers of the village. The head of the village stepped up to Yosho, and said, "Yosho it's been three days since that witch has been in yours hands and three days is too long. That girl is a threat to the village, she must be destroy."  
  
"Now see," started Yosho.  
  
"No Yosho, don't even start. We will destroy that witch and you won't stop us!"  
  
"Right," yelled the rest of the villagers. They headed to the guest room.  
  
~*~  
  
*There must be some way to help Cheryl. She been though so much already. There JUST has to be a way to help her,* though Yami.  
  
Suddenly Yami's puzzle began to glow. Yami found himself in a place covered in darkness. There was Cheryl curled up in a ball, crying. He ran up to her. "Cheryl are you ok," asked Yami.  
  
Cheryl looked up to the voice. "Yami," she gasp.  
  
Yami pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok," he asked again.  
  
"I'm find. I just want to go home," said Cheryl drying her tears.  
  
Yami's puzzle activated again. They found themselves back in the guest room.  
  
"Arigato Yami," said Cheryl as she pulled out of the hug, "But where are we?"  
  
Yami smiled, "You know that shrine we stop in front of before you were 'kidnapped'?"  
  
Cheryl nodded.  
  
"We're in the guest room of the shrine. The caretaker, Yosho, a nice old man, help take care of you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Slam The door open. A mob of angry people from the village swarmed into the room. Yami's hand moved to his sword strapped on his back. Cheryl who was completely lost and too shocked to move just sat there. The villagers didn't say anything, they just grab Cheryl by the arm and dragged her outside. Yami who was also shocked at what happen ran after them.  
  
"Why are you doing this," asked Cheryl who was STILL lost at what was going on here.  
  
"Don't play with us, witch," snarled Ryoko.  
  
"Witch," asked Cheryl which completely confuse her more.  
  
Yosho stepped up to Ryoko, "How can you judge her. You're jumping to conclusion again. Do you have proof that she is a witch?"  
  
"I think this digimon we caught is enough proof," said Ryoko. She stepped aside, revealing a villager holding a cage with a badly beaten Gatomon inside.  
  
"Gatomon," exclaimed Cheryl.  
  
"Now witch we'll do the same to you," said Ryoko. (Hey no one get me wrong, Ryoko a cool character. She just seem like the person for this role.)  
  
"Kill the witch"  
  
"Destroy the monster"  
  
were whispered though the crowd of villagers. Cheryl sank down to her knees, covering her ears trying to block out the taunts. "Stop it," she whispered. Than she yelled out loud, ":Just stop it leave me alone!" Everyone was surprise at her outburst. Tears were threaten to fall as she stood up. "Just leave me alone. You don't understand what I been though. You haven't been though the pain I experience. Most of you grew up with friends, family, and love. You were accepted by people and got along with others. I grew up without friends and family. I tried to make friends only to be rejected by them after finding who I'm really am. I'm a half human, half digimon hybrid, or better know to you people as a monster, witch, and a freak. Just leave me alone!!!!!" Cheryl returned to her knees and continue to cry. No one move, they were all shock at what they heard.  
  
Suddenly the sky seem to flicker like a light in a room turning off in a spit second and turn back on. Then clouds rolled over the village as a beast descended down. The dragon-like looked down on the village.  
  
"It's one of the guardians, Azulongmon," gasped Tenchi.  
  
*Maybe he rid of this witch,* thought the villagers. They didn't completely believe at what Cheryl had said about her.  
  
Azulongmon looked at Tenchi and Yosho before looking at Yami. He closed his four eyes after finishing his study of Yami. Sighing he turn to Cheryl, knowing that convincing her would not be easy. He asked in his powerful voice, "Mistress, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm find," replied Cheryl.  
  
"I know this is probably the wrong time to ask, but mistress please come home."  
  
Cheryl was on her feet again. Her eyes not leaving the ground. "No Azulongmon. It's clear to me that everyone beside you, Gatomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon doesn't want me there. And I'm not ready to return home yet," said Cheryl. Her voice sounded a bit harsh yet it came out like a prideful warrior commanding an army. Than Cheryl turn and ran.  
  
"I understand mistress, but please come home one day," said Azulongmon as he bowed his head.  
  
"Cheryl wait," said Yami. He started to run after Cheryl but Azulongmon.  
  
"Don't. Let her be for now. She needs to be alone for awhile," said Azulongmon as he watch his mistress run out of sight. Yami was about to argue, but decided not to knowing that he won't win.  
  
The Head Villager (Hey I need some names. I'm open to suggestion.) uneasily approached the dragon guardian. Bowing to the guardian he said, "Thank you guardian for removing that witch."  
  
"What how dare you. Insulting my mistress like that have you no shame," roared Azulongmon. He turn to the head village men. He was not liking what he was hearing.  
  
"What," said the head village men.  
  
"You insulted the fifth Guardian of this world and beaten her bodyguard. The only reason I found her was because the guardian shield that protects the this town disappear," yelled Azulongmon. He was fuming with angry.  
  
"The guardian shield," asked Yami.  
  
Azulongmon calmed down and turn back to Yami, before explaining what a guardian shield. "Yes the guardian shield. Every person, every living being and town, big or small, has one. Every human and human town is under Cheryl protection. When someone angers or attempts to hurt Cheryl they lose their shield. Since so many people have lost their shield, this town has lost its shield. Now this town and everyone who has lost their shield, is now open to attacks of evil digimon. But not all of this town has lost it protection. It seems that the Masaki Shrine still has its shield and so does it caretaker Yosho and his grandson Tenchi and you Yami.  
  
Yami looked a bit surprise at what Azulongmon had said. When Ayeka spoke up, "Than we'll just go to the shrine if the digimon attack."  
  
"Hah! Even though the shrine has its shield it won't protect you. It only be a matter of time before the rumors spend to the ears of some group of evil digimon and come to attack this village." Azulongmon glared at Ayeka before turning back to Yami, Yosho and Tenchi, bowing his head he said to them, "Thank you Yami, Yosho, and Tenchi for treating Cheryl with kindness. You three are the first to do so outside of Gatomon and other two guardians."  
  
"The first," cried Yami and Tenchi at the same time. *I knew Cheryl/that girl life was hard but I never knew this,* thought Yami and Tenchi.  
  
"Yes the first. Yami now you can go look for Cheryl. She a bit unstable when like this so be careful. She may just attack you by accident. Take care of her. She still within the town she can go that far. She still weak from what happen today. So make sure she gets rest," said Azulongmon.  
  
Yami nodded and took off to find the blue eye guardian.  
  
~*~  
  
Twilight  
  
Yami found Cheryl sitting on a hillside by the farmhouse where she was held 'prisoner' there. She was watching the magnificent sun as it set in the west and stars come out. He slowly walked up to her, "Hey."  
  
Cheryl turned to Yami's voice. As she looked at him, Yami could see the newly add pain in her eyes. "Hey," he started again, "I know some what you're going though."  
  
Cheryl stared at Yami not believing him. Her impression telling him, Even- if-you-know-what-I'm-going-through, -you-still-won't-understand-the-pain.  
  
Yami sat down next to Cheryl before continuing his story. "I too grew up without friends and only family I had was my grandfather. He taught me everything I knew. After he could teach me all he could, he pasted away. He left me this sword and puzzle." He pointed to his sword on his back and puzzle around his neck. "He said the sword would protect me and others in a time of need and the puzzle would do many things, like lead me to the place were I belong or to the girl who would capture my heart." Yami stopped and looked at the sky. Yami took a breath before continue, and what he said shocked Cheryl like crazy. "There one more thing the puzzle helps me to do, it helps control my powers." Cheryl was shocked, her impression showing shocked and a questioning looked that said "powers?" Yami looked backed at Cheryl, "Yeah powers, I have some too. I just don't know how to control them yet. The puzzle just helps me to control it and helps channel my powers. So Cheryl your not the only one who has powers."  
  
Yami looked back at the sky. The sun had completely set and the sky was completely dark. The stars were also coming out one by one. Yami felted a weight on his shoulder. He turned back to Cheryl and found her asleep on his shoulder. Yami smile as he thought, *Good she need the rest.* Yami looked back at the sky one last time before picking up Cheryl. As he headed back to town he thought, *Its hard to believe that we only know each other for five days and you already captured my heart.* Yami gently kissed Cheryl on the forehead and continue to walk back to town.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes yes YES! I'm done, I done! Calm down NB.  
  
Kaira: yay now I can read it.  
  
Yami: and you finish before school start, amazing!  
  
Yugi: Well its only, what two mores days of school. Since your school isn't year around like Kaira.  
  
NB: It's only one and a half. Friday is a half a day. I'm so happy school one soon, I'm done with the chapter. Soon all I have to worry about is writing my chapters, that and my summer fun :(  
  
Oh and by the way I think I figure out who Cheryl is. She me but only me though my stories, so now I can also be know as my character Cheryl. You see Cheryl is what I would and want to look like in amine show. She me, but does look anything like the real me so she isn't me totally. I sort of think it like Yami and Yugi you see Yugi his own being, but yet Yami is a part of Yugi, but is since his own person. Any question?  
  
Kaira, Yugi, Yami: Just drop it. Cheryl is you but just some added things like magical powers!  
  
NB: All right all right. mumble no one like my hard work I put in to solve the mystery behind Cheryl and me.  
  
Kaira, Yugi, Yami: It does matter!  
  
NB: humph  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of work in it. Should I continue the story? If you want me to than please review! And Kaira?  
  
Kaira: yeah  
  
NB: don't let the next ten reviews be yours. Ok?  
  
Kaira: yeah (Log on to the computer in the back.)  
  
NB shakes her head, knowing that her best friends didn't even hear her message and was probably logging on to the computer in the back and sending in the next ten reviews.  
  
NB: oh well please reviews. Can I have at least 15 reviews and they all not from Kaira, please? Now I bored you long enough, I'll see you later. ^_~ 


	6. Reflection

Making a Friend by Nagareboshi  
  
NB: I'm sorry. I'm sorry this took so long to post. This week has been long and hard for me- junior leader, summer fun, kids running all over the place, a hurt shoulder, and the sever down on the net. Argh too much to handle.  
  
Yugi: Are the kids that hard to watch?  
  
NB: No only when they get in your hair. But other than that they're just adorable.  
  
Yugi: More than me?  
  
NB: Of course not.  
  
Yugi: Ok!  
  
NB: By the way this is dedicated to KAIRA!!!! It's her birthday. She'll be turning 10 +6 x 2 - 12 + 6 - 19 x 3 divided by 7 + 6 - 5 x 2 + 6 - 1=?? So be nice to her. You can go read her story and review it as a nice birthday present. She will accept flames if you don't like it. Also I couldn't find the divided sign that why I spelled it out, incase you're wondering.  
  
Kaira: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: hope you like.  
  
Kaira: I will!  
  
Yami brings out the cake.  
  
Yami, Yugi, NB: Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Kaira. Happy birthday to you.  
  
Kaira: You guys are the best. Thank you. Blows out the candle.  
  
Yami: We can celebrate later. Hoshi has to get her story posted remember?  
  
Kaira: That right how can I read it if she doesn't posted? Hoshi how can you just stand there? Get going!  
  
NB: all right.  
  
NB: This chapter is fairly short and just reflects on chapter four. Just how Cheryl reflects on what Yami knows about her. And how Yami reflects on the new information on Cheryl. Not really ok? It just the point of this. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense and/or if it doesn't turn out how I wanted.  
  
BY THE WAY THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yes Kaira the last one. I WILL CONTINUE IT ON THE CONTIONS THAT I GET PENTLY REVIEWS ASKING FOR IT!  
  
By the way my new nickname (just like my character) is Hoshi. It's in my present story (chapter 6) for my chronicles if you want a better explanation. Since Yami, Yugi, and Kaira say Cheryl is me only with some add in like magic different hair color and so on, I should by able to use my own nicknames right? So now I'm know as Nagareboshi (NB for short), Cheryl AKA Hoshi or Star or Starlight, guar...  
  
Kaira, Yami, Yugi: drop the subject and get on with the story!  
  
NB: fine!  
  
Also I don't own digimon and Yugioh and Tenchi. Wish I did though. Then I'll really have Yami all to myself and Yugi too!  
  
And this story is mine!!! It's plot and my own character. So don't steal it. Understood  
  
( ) my notes "talking" *thoughts* ~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter Five Reflection  
  
The Next Day  
  
Cheryl and Yami had a small argument about staying in the shrine and Yami traveling with Cheryl. Cheryl finally gave in saying that she would stay for a few days of rest and Yami could come with her if he really wanted to. Gatomon had explained to Cheryl that Yami knew about her past. That how Yami knew her past when he talked to her.  
  
  
  
Tenchi on one hand was apologizing over and over to Cheryl about accusing her wrongly. Cheryl on the other hand was just getting more and more confuse on what the heck Tenchi was talking about. After all he did try and help her when the villager attacked her. The other villagers still stay away from Cheryl including Ayeka and Ryoko. They still didn't believe her, even after what Azulongmon had told them. (Spineless fools) That also caused Tenchi to thank Cheryl over and over again because now he did have to be bugged by Ayeka and Ryoko as long Cheryl stayed at the shrine for the time being. This caused, Cheryl to be even more confused. (Poor Cheryl or should I say poor me?)  
  
  
  
After about three day of rest Cheryl had most of her strength back. Once again stocking up on supplies Cheryl and Yami set of on their journey on the morning of the four day after staying goodbye to Tenchi and Yosho.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day as Cheryl and Yami traveled. They had travel quite a distance. They couldn't see the shrine anymore for one thing. Also no one could be seen for miles. It was just green trees, hillsides and the bright blue sky lingering over them as clouds drifted across the blue blanket called the sky. (You may want to insert some nice music right now. Only if you really want to. If not.. Than enjoy!)  
  
  
  
"Hmm. What a beautiful day," said Cheryl. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
"I agree," said Yami as he sat down.  
  
They had stopped at a lake for a drink. The lake was called Crystal Lake known for it's crystal clear water. Partly surrounding the lake were a few Sakura trees or better known as cherry blossom trees. Around that was an endless plains of green grass stopping only to make a few hills then continuing onward. Cherry blossom petals fell gently as the wind slowly brought them down onto the water than gently push them away, drifting on the water. The sun was also shinning brightly in the sky.  
  
Cheryl sat down, her back facing Yami. She decided to bring up a question that had been bugging her since she had woken up from within her mind. "Yami," she started, "how do you see me?"  
  
Yami looked at Cheryl and blinked, not fully understanding what Cheryl meant.  
  
Cheryl just stared out into the beauty that was laid out before her, not looking back at Yami. "I mean what do think of me? Most people.. wait let me correct that. Everyone beside you and with the exception of Tenchi and Grandfather Yosho usually runs away went they find out who I really am."  
  
Yami blinked again, surprise at the question. "I can't really explain it," he said, "But even so, no one should be treated like how you were. And besides I can even connect with what you're going though."  
  
Cheryl turned and smiled at Yami, accepting his answer. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Yami smiled back, "You welcome. After all that's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Right. Friends." Said Cheryl. She looked back at the sky and though it was daylight she could had swore that she saw a shooting star pass right over them. Cheryl just smiled knowing that if that was really a star, it was not one to make a wish on, but one that symbolize that one's wish had come true. Her thoughts turn to the wish she had made long ago. *Looks like I finally made a friend who won't run away. A true friend. Maybe Yami has help me after all.*  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
I'M DONE! I'M DONE! I'M DONE! WAS THAT BEAUTIFUL OR WHAT?! Thank you very much.  
  
As I said short, real short. Sorry about that. I kinda changed the plot at the end. I'm soooooo sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this short. I guess I just got lazy and didn't want to write the rest of story. But should I continue it with a sequel? Tell me please? Feel free to ask any question ok? That's all I can think of besides... Happy birthday Kaira! ^_~ 


End file.
